Android 21
Android 21 is a new character that appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as the main antagonist. Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. In her true form, Android 21's skin turns pink, her ears pointed, her eyes red with black sclera and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she resembles a Majin in this form.Her appearance in her final form looks like Majin Buu and she has the powers of Goku, Frieza, Cell, Buu, Etc. She was voiced by Houko Kuwashima Appearance Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. In her true form, Android 21's skin turns pink, her ears pointed, her eyes red with black sclera and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she resembles a Majin in this form.Her appearance in her final form looks like Majin Buu and she has the powers of Goku, Frieza, Cell, Buu, etc. History Android 21 is initially a Human-type Earthling who was converted into an Android by Dr. Gero. As a human, she was the former lover of Gero and she had a son who became the model for the design of Android 16. Over time, the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, with the Supercomputer working on her after Gero's death, with even the likes of Buu's cells being added to her. 21 later discusses the fact that she is technically "not even ten years old" and was built in the image of a human woman with the IQ of an adult, noting that she feels as though she missed out on her adolescence. 21 states she has no memory of her life as a human, and often found it fun to imagine what her original name was and what her life was like. She did not know why Gero created her as a unique new type of Android different from the mecha-types (like 16) and the modified humans (like 17 and 18). Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying; on the other hand, her evil side knew about Gero to an extent yet cared little for him. At some point, 21 recalled the memory of her having a son when she was still human. When she realized that she wanted to see him so badly and have him by her side, she repaired Android 16 (the android whose design was modeled after her son) later on and explained that she wanted to treat him like family. When 21's urges resurfaced, she activated the link system to use its functions to keep herself under control, by suppressing her growing need to feed, and the evil persona that spawned from it. Eventually, this led them to seek out Android 18 and Android 17 for help separately, with the system activated, in hopes they would be able to successfully link them with another soul to . According to Android 16, at some point, the cells inside 21 may have gone berserk, which resulted in her uncontrollable urges to feed. Personality Android 21 is an extremely unpredictable character, one moment, she can be caring and sympathetic, with another moment showing even greater wrath than the likes of Frieza and Cell. She was shown in the Enemy Arc storyline that her care for Android 16 was nothing more than a lie, however in her own Story Arc, she actually really does care for him, feeling great remorse over her actions. She is not to be blamed, as she was a normal woman at one point turned into an Android by a mysterious scientist yet to be named. Category:Deceased Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Redeemed Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Big Bads Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Demon Category:Femme Fatale Category:Aliens Category:Revived Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Weaklings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Man-Eaters Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts